


Look what you taught me

by Lolistar92



Series: X-EXO [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Cock Warming, Cuckolding, Dark!Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Doppelganger, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sexual Coercion, Voyeurism, X-Baekhyun, X-Chen, x-baekchen -prayer hands- my only obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Baëkhyun’s cheer makes Baekhyun feel something dark and hateful pulse through him. Talking about Jongdae’s life as some sort of prize to be won or lost.“Make sure you let me go,” Baekhyun says, voice so low and angry he barely recognizes it.Chēn perks up, blue eye glinting in the light. “Of course, Baekhyunnie. Make it a good show, yeah?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: X-EXO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544179
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196





	Look what you taught me

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there was no way to look at Baekhyun's teasers and not immediately write a selfcest fic.
> 
> ** please heed the tags **
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's Thank U, Next

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t touch him,” Baekhyun yells, struggling against the body on top of him. It’s futile, his hands are chained to the small of his back, pinned by a deceptively strong hand, a knee pressed on his tailbone to make sure Baekhyun can’t get up. 

Jongdae whimpers in fear, eyes squeezed shut as he trembles minutely, holding still as a knife brushes against his throat. 

“Why not?” Chēn cooes, lips pressed on Jongdae’s cheekbone, piercing leaving indents on Jongdae’s flesh. “I can do whatever I want to myself, can’t I?”

Baëkhyun’s laugh grates on Baekhyun’s nerves, struggling harder for it. “Leave some for me, honey. I like how cute angel you is. Reminds me of your twink days.”

“Really?” Chēn hums, fisting a hand in Jongdae’s hair and wrenching it back. Baekhyun watches with terrified eyes as it bears more of Jongdae’s throat to Chēn, makes the kiss of the knife that much closer. “I guess I’ve always worn innocent well.” 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae tries to say something, garbled because of the gag shoved in his mouth. 

“Shh, pretty baby,” Chēn croons, placing a kiss on Jongdae’s swollen protruding lips, uncaring for the mess of spit that covered his mouth. “Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

“What show?” Baekhyun yells just as Baëkhyun says, “Oh, what do you have planned, baby?”

Chēn smirks. “Baekhyunnie is really protective of his baby boy. I bet he’d do _ anything _ to make sure he isn’t hurt.”

Baekhyun’s heart leaps to his throat when Chēn’s grip on the knife handle changes from loose to tense, how he brings his arm up almost in slow motion and brings the knife down. Baekhyun’s scream is trapped in his throat, as he watches the glint of the blade attack Jongdae. 

He nearly goes limp in relief when all Chēn does is cut open Jongdae’s shirt, the fabric parting like butter under the sharpness. It doesn’t put them out of danger, but Jongdae’s still okay. For now.

Baekhyun helplessly tugs on the manacles around his wrist, preventing him from tapping into his powers. It’s the same ones Jongdae’s trapped with, and neither of them can manage to get anywhere near Baëkhyun or Chēn without their powers. 

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks through gritted teeth, watching Jongdae’s chest rise and fall rapidly. 

Chēn smirks and it must be a cue to Baëkhyun because the other him moves off Baekhyun. He manages to manhandle Baekhyun easily until he’s kneeling in front of where Chēn sits, Jongdae on his lap. 

Like a servant kneeling before a king, Baekhyun thinks irritably. An evil king, that deserves to be beheaded.

“I’ll tell you what, beautiful,” Chēn croons. “I’ll give you twinky-me back to you if you manage to make Baëkhyun cry.”

Baekhyun flinches just as Baëkhyun moans behind him. 

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun can’t help but blurt out incredulously. 

Chēn just grins, knife back and trailing down Jongdae’s sternum. Baekhyun tries to leap forward just as Chēn nicks Jongdae’s just above his nipple. Jongdae whimpers in pain but remains still and Baekhyun is helpless to watch as the skin bubbles forth blood, stark against Jongdae’s pale skin. 

Chēn brings his knife up, making a show of his tongue snaking out of his mouth the lick up the droplets of blood clinging to the knife. The clack of his tongue piercing against the metal is loud, like the starting gun of a race. 

“I’ll do it,” Baekhyun says too fast, voice bordering on a yell. “So don’t fucking touch him!” 

Chēn laughs, making Baekhyun grind his teeth together in anger. “I’ll do what I want. But if you’re fast enough, maybe you’ll be able to save your baby Jongdae before I break him.”

Baekhyun feels sick as he watches Chēn bring the knife down again, this time slicing through Jongdae’s pants. He struggles violently in Baëkhyun’s hold but the other him fists his hand in Baekhyun’s hair, forcing him to watch as Jongdae’s stripped naked. 

“I’ll give you until I cum. I’ll even throw you a bone, I’ll prepare Jongdae-ah,” he places a kiss on Jongdae’s jaw benevolently in a way that makes Baekhyun’s blood boil, “and everything to make him feel good. But if Baëkhyunnie isn’t crying by the time I cum, I’ll slit this pretty throat.”

Baekhyun swears the noise he makes is a growl. 

It’s drowned out by Baëkhyun’s whine. “I want to play with him too!” 

Chēn rolls his eyes. “Make Baekhyunnie cry and you can have him then, as a reward.”

Baëkhyun’s cheer makes Baekhyun feel something dark and hateful pulse through him. Talking about Jongdae’s life as some sort of prize to be won or lost. 

“Make sure you let me go,” Baekhyun says, voice so low and angry he barely recognizes his own voice. 

Chēn perks up, blue eye glinting in the light. “Of course, Baekhyunnie. Make it a good show, yeah?”

Baëkhyun walks in front of Baekhyun, blocking his view of Chēn. The man wears his face but Baekhyun can’t feel further disassociated if he tries. In an abstract sense the man could be one of the most beautiful people in existence but to Baekhyun, he looks worse than the scum at the bottom of his shoe. 

“Make it good for me, Baek-hyun-ie,” Baëkhyun sing-songs. A cold beauty with the most maniac personality, it just figures that’s what evil him would be. 

He’s going to take joy punching that face into the ground. There are plenty of ways to make him cry. 

As if sensing his train of thought, Chēn laughs. “You have to fuck him, Baekhyunnie!!”

Baekhyun growls, shoving the vile down to the pit of his stomach. Over Baëkhyun’s shoulder he can see Chēn’s arm moving, see Jongdae trying to squirm away. He’s wasting too much time. The rules of this sick game have been laid out and Baekhyun has no choice but to win. 

It doesn’t mean he doesn’t try to go straight for Chēn once the manacles fall to the floor. 

He doesn’t even make it up the dias, Baëkhyun’s hands grabbing him around his waist and throwing him backwards. Having tapped into his powers, Baekhyun’s thrown nearly clear across the open space, stopped only be slamming into a pillar. 

It _ hurts _. His breath is knocked out of his lungs for a moment, vision going black. When he blinks again, Baëkhyun is in front of him.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Baëkhyun says, no smile on his face this time. “You’re playing with me, bitch. If you try to go for him again I have no problem killing you and playing with Jongdae. I actually have a vested interest in him, while you’re _ boring _.”

Baekhyun grinds his teeth, spitting out blood as he staggers to his feet. He’s too far from the throne now, but he can see Jongdae’s bare legs hooked over the arms of the grand chair. 

Black hatred courses through him. 

“I’ll kill you,” Baekhyun promises, letting light gather to his hands. 

Baëkhyun grins. “You’re welcome to try, weakling.”

With a roar, Baekhyun goes to punch Baëkhyun, aided by the speed of light. 

Baëkhyun steps to the side, as if he expected it. Baekhyun is knocked back to the pillar by a punch to the gut and he doubles over, arms instinctively crossing over his stomach to protect it as he gets to his knees, hurling. 

“I really did think you’d be stronger than this,” Chēn mocks.

Jongdae’s high-pitched whine is clear even through the gag. Baekhyun forces himself to look up, seeing blood red as he watches Chēn make a show of tracing his fingers around Jongdae’s rim, shoving a finger in when Baekhyun makes eye contact. 

Jongdae keens and Baekhyun bursts into movement. 

Baëkhyun cries out in surprise when Baekhyun tackles him to the floor. He’s only down for a moment, flipping them so Baekhyun is the one on the floor. Baekhyun kicks up with his legs, catching Baëkhyun in his stomach and sending him flying. He flips to his feet, charges them up and follows immediately. 

Baëkhyun is already glowing white, his hair whipping around him as he meets Baekhyun halfway. Unlike earlier, Baekhyun isn’t underestimating Baëkhyun. There is a clear edge to how Baëkhyun fights, like he doesn’t care what openings he leaves as long as he can have blood. 

Baekhyun takes advantage of that, grabbing Baëkhyun’s arm and pulling him closer when it’s clear Baëkhyun expects him to jump away. The surprise that jolts through the blue and gold eyes makes Baekhyun grin savagely, throwing Baëkhyun into a wall.

He immediately follows after, slamming Baëkhyun back into the wall when he tries to get out, a forearm across Baëkhyun’s throat. 

He should threaten to kill Baëkhyun, hold it over Chēn’s head. But he instinctively knows it wouldn’t bother Chēn, whereas Jongdae’s safety is Baekhyun’s top priority. 

“Good show, love,” Chēn praises, smiling where Baekhyun has Baëkhyun pinned. 

Baekhyun licks the blood off his lip, ignoring how Baëkhyun stares at his lips, mouth parted open and wanting.  
  
“He’s so sexy,” Baëkhyun moans, “when he looks like he wants to kill me.”

“Fucking creep,” Baekhyun sneers, staring back at Chēn. “What now?” 

Chēn laughs. “You can’t exactly fuck him if you’re not hard, Baekhyunnie. Isn’t seeing your little bitch all pleasured up good enough for you?” he asks as he plucks Jongdae’s nipple between his fingers, making Jongdae arch beautifully, a high whine overtaking the room. 

Baekhyun pants, tasting blood at the back of his throat as he watches Jongdae squirm. Jongdae’s half-lidded eyes meet his and Baekhyun grits his teeth, hating how it _ does _ affect him. Jongdae looks enticing like the prize he’s bound and presented as, unwanted pleasure decorating his face. 

“Kiss him,” Chēn croons, talking to Baekhyun. “See what you taste like, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun can’t voice his protest, caught off guard when Baëkhyun moves forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, fisting his hair and diving straight in for a kiss. 

Baëkhyun’s face jewelry presses uncomfortably into his flesh and it’s the only thing he can notice under Baëkhyun’s lips. Then Baëkhyun’s licks across them and all Baekhyun can taste is blood. Baëkhyun doesn’t waste his opportunity, licking easily into Baekhyun’s mouth with a well timed hair pull that makes Baekhyun’s mouth part in a grunt. Baëkhyun’s tongue invades all too easily, mapping Baekhyun’s mouth and leaving a metallic after-taste.

It gets his own blood pumping, hating how he’s being pressed back. Anyone else and maybe Baekhyun would have submitted to the passionate assault. But with Baëkhyun, Baekhyun wants to ruin him, wants the sweet taste of revenge. 

It’s easy to crowd Baëkhyun back into the wall, to get his arms under Baëkhyun’s thighs and pick him up. He slams him back, relishing in Baëkhyun’s pained gasp, how he instinctively breaks away from the kiss when his head knocks against the wall. 

Baekhyun is there, kissing him feverently. He’s rougher than he has ever been with anyone else, teeth nipping into Baëkhyun’s lips and drawing more blood, uncaring for the way he’s smushing Baëkhyun’s nose and cutting off air. He presses deep and hard, making sure to angle them so Baekhyun has the full height advantage so he can push into Baëkhyun’s mouth easier. 

Baekhyun breaks the kiss when he feels Baëkhyun’s erection rock up to his half-hard one. He pants taking in the sight of dazed eyes, spit slick lips smeared with blood, hair in disarray and jewelry askew. It’s the first time this perfect Baëkhyun has looked less than pristine and it makes Baekhyun’s blood sing. 

He looks back to mock Chēn only to freeze at the sight of Jongdae bouncing in Chēn’s lap, three fingers now lodged in his ass. Chēn catches his gaze, stopping from creating a hickey on Jongdae’s throat, giggling at Baekhyun’s face. 

“You better hurry up, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun snarls dropping Baëkhyun down to the ground. His doppelgänger doesn’t even have the good graces to stumble just smirks at him as he makes a show of licking up the blood smear at the corner of his mouth. 

“You kiss like a beast,” Baëkhyun purrs. “I wasn’t expecting that, kitty. Tell me, how do you fuck?”

Baekhyun resists the urge to slap that smug smirk off Baëkhyun’s face. He’s all too aware he’s sinking into their game too easily. 

“If you want to find out, you’ll have to earn my cock,” Baekhyun tells him, using the grip he still has on Baëkhyun’s hair to wrestle him to his knees, kicking his legs out from under him. 

Baëkhyun yelps but falls more gracefully than he would if Baekhyun wasn’t gripping his hair. 

“Oh, so mean,” Baëkhyun pouts, looking up at Baekhyun with wet eyes, that Baekhyun knows are fake. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun tells him. “God, Jongdae’s right, I am a mouthy bitch.”

Baëkhyun preens instead of looking affronted. Before he can retort, Baekhyun grips his jaw with his free hand, using his thumb to pry open Baëkhyun’s swollen lips, tugging one corner of his mouth to the side. 

Baëkhyun just huffs a breath of laughter, tongue poking out fast to lick Baekhyun’s thumb before he retreats. He opens his mouth wide, tongue lolled out. 

Baekhyun fights against the surge of lust in his stomach at the sight. He’s completely unsuccessful because Baëkhyun looks all too triumphant, hands going to Baekhyun’s pants and easily undoing them. 

Baekhyun doesn’t fight it when Baëkhyun pulls his cock out.

“Wow, I have a pretty cock,” Baëkhyun breathes wantonly. 

Baekhyun gasps when Baëkhyun licks a wet stripe up Baekhyun’s cock. It’s teasing, the pressure fleeting and leaving a cold trail behind. 

“We even taste the same,” Baëkhyun moans, shifting on his knees to get Baekhyun’s cockhead into his mouth, kissing around it. He coaxes precum out of Baekhyun’s cock, other hand playing with his balls, rolling them around in his hand as he uses his other hand to pump the base of Baekhyun’s dick slowly. 

Baekhyun has no patience for this though. It feels good, better than it has any right to feel. 

He grabs Baëkhyun’s hair, tightening it to the point of pain, feeling dark satisfaction curl through him at Baëkhyun’s whimper. 

“Stop teasing me,” Baekhyun growls, voice low and menacing. “I’m done doing things at your pace.”

He grabs Baëkhyun’s jaw, using his fingers to cruelly pry it open. He pushes his cock through the opening, sinking in with a snap of his hips. 

Baëkhyun chokes and Baekhyun can feel him gagging around his cock. It makes him grunt in pleasure, unable to disassociate from the wet, warmth of Baëkhyun’s mouth eagerly sucking him down. 

He looks unfairly pretty, tears gathering around his eyes as he struggles to breathe. Baekhyun is relentless, pushing through the fluttering muscle until he can get deeper. 

At the first fall of a tear, Baekhyun looks up at Chēn challengingly. 

The mastermind of this entire thing just laughs, making a show of picking up his knife and tossing it to the other side of the room. 

“You’re a lot better at this than I would have thought, Mr. Hero,” Chēn says, cradling Jongdae in his arms. His thumb moves back on forth over Jongdae’s nipple, smearing the spilt blood around the pink nub, other hand continuing to pump into Jongdae’s hole, making Jongdae release muffled sounds of pleasure. 

Baekhyun snaps his hips and makes Baëkhyun gag around his cock in retaliation.

Chēn’s eyes spark with mirth. “I hope you know our game isn’t done just with this, right? I know you don’t want this to end any more than we do.”

Baekhyun feels his stomach sink, in a completely different way than the pleasure Baëkhyun’s desperate sucking elicits. He doesn’t want to think about it. 

He doesn’t deign to answer Chēn, turning his head away to grab Baëkhyun’s hair, getting a grip good enough to fuck. He can feel Baëkhyun’s hips thrusting into the air, knows his double is getting off on this. 

“He can come from that,” Chēn informs him, nodding at the way Baëkhyun’s hips gyrate against nothing. “Loves to be treated like a whore only good for warming cock. At odds from his regal beauty, huh? Though I guess you’d know all about that Baekhyunnie,” Chēn winks at him. 

Chēn makes a show of taking his hand away from Jongdae’s abused tit, licking off the blood before grabbing something off the side. He throws it at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun catches it instinctively, gritting his teeth at the vial of lube. Chēn laughs at his disgruntled look. 

“Come now, how often does the chance come that you can fuck yourself?” Chēn purrs, his hand turning Jongdae’s jaw up so he can suck on his swollen bottom lip. His gaze is heavy and full of promise as he stares at Jongdae. “You need to take what you want in life, Baekhyun,” he says as Jongdae moans brokenly as Chēn’s fingers do something inside him, thighs twitching in an effort to close.

Baekhyun breathes out, staring at how Jongdae’s dazed eyes seem to be fixated on Chēn. Baëkhyun and Chēn are both distracted. He could tap into his core, could leap over to Chēn and shoot a light beam right through his heart, kill him for touching Jongdae. 

But he fists his hand back into Baëkhyun’s hair instead. 

Angry at himself and trying to shove his guilt down, Baekhyun pulls Baëkhyun off his cock with a violent tug. Baëkhyun coughs as he’s pulled free, tear tracks highlighted by the glimmering face chain. He stares at Baekhyun panting as he waits. 

It’s too sweet, his submission. Baekhyun wants the fight back. 

He curls his hand around Baëkhyun’s throat and pulls him up, pushing him back against the wall.

“Fuck him,” Chēn tells him, kissing down Jongdae’s naked shoulder, arm moving as he pumps his fingers in and out of Jongdae. 

Baekhyun nearly snarls, but obediently turns back to Baëkhyun when Chēn smirks at him. 

“Are you going to make me cry more, Baekhyunnie?” Baëkhyun asks Baekhyun all too jolly, for how Baekhyun’s fingers are no doubt bruising his slender throat. 

Baekhyun snarls. He manhandles Baëkhyun until he’s facing the wall and violently tugs down his pants. 

“Eager to fuck yourself?” Baëkhyun taunts, tone mocking. He sounds unbothered and it has Baekhyun prickling. 

“Not as eager as you seem to be to get fucked,” Baekhyun spits back. 

“You’re hot,” Baëkhyun defends, almost infuriatingly nonchalant for how his cock leaks, bobbing in the air. It makes Baekhyun seethe.

He has to let the fucker go to lather to lube on his fingers but the other him doesn’t even pretend to try and get away, just cants his hips back and sways his ass. 

Baekhyun purposefully forces all thoughts from his head. He doesn’t want to admire the beautiful arch of _ his _back, the enticing shape of his hips and ass, the way the blonde hair looks beautiful falling over his shoulders, the bruises and scratches making Baëkhyun look like the spoils of battle. 

“Fuck me, weakling,” Baëkhyun mocks, raspy voice only serving to make Baekhyun’s arousal surge.

Baekhyun grabs one asscheek and spreads it wide, shoving two fingers into a swollen rim easily. It figures Chēn would have fucked his bitch before he decided he wanted to play with the other worlders. 

He’s not prepping Baëkhyun, not really. This isn’t to cause the other him pleasure, he could fucking care less for it. He’s been told to use sex as a weapon and that’s what he’ll do. He’s just slicking the way so his own dick won’t chafe. 

Baëkhyun doesn’t seem to care though, moaning like a whore. Baekhyun’s almost tempted to slap Baëkhyun’s ass to get him to shut up but for all he knows that would just get Baëkhyun hotter. 

Baekhyun sneers when he feels cum trickle down between his fingers. He should have figured. 

“Do you like how it feels? My cum in him?” Chēn asks, staring at them even as he poises Jongdae over his cock. 

Jongdae cries out as he’s fucked down and Baekhyun shakes with anger. 

“I’ll fill him up too,” Chēn tells Baekhyun, the piercings on his lips making his grin look psychotic as he moans at the warmth enveloping him. “Then Baëkhyunnie will. You can have him last, fucked out and sloppy. I’m not particularly inclined to kill him since it seems you have no problem at all getting on board with our game.”

Baekhyun forces himself not to look away, partly at how Jongdae’s face is screwed up in pleasure and how dangerously erotic Chēn looks, hand curled around Jongdae’s throat, licking up his cheek and fucking Jongdae with short thrusts that make him bounce in Chēn’s lap. 

It’s entrancing, how Chēn dominates Jongdae, how he has control of everyone in the room. 

“You like the thrill of it, Baekhyunnie. I see it in you, where I don’t see it in Baëkhyun. You like to win, like to monopolize,” Chēn croons, voice feeling like liquid evil pouring through Baekhyun’s ears. 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun snarls, ripping his fingers out of Baëkhyun and hastily shoving his pants down mid thigh. He slicks his cock up fast, uncaring for the wet spit still drying on it. He notches his cock against the barely open hole, eager to get this over with. 

“Fuck him good, Baekhyunnie,” Chēn orders just as Baekhyun thrusts in. 

Baëkhyun’s cry is sharp and wanton. It makes Baekhyun’s gut swoop in combination with the vice like heat enveloping his cock. 

Baëkhyun rocks back moaning like a bitch in heat as he begs, “Fuck me, fuck me!” 

Taking a hold of Baëkhyun’s hips, Baekhyun leans forward to use his free hand to snag Baëkhyun’s long hair, using it as a leash to pull Baëkhyun back into a severe arch. 

“You’re more submissive than I would have thought for an evil version of me,” Baekhyun says cruelly, snapping his hips once just to hear Baëkhyun choke on a moan. 

“He likes cock, likes to belong,” Chēn informs him, humming as lazily pumps Jongdae’s cock, grinding into Jongdae. “Not unlike your sweet Dae. I’ve never taken myself to be such a good cocksleeve, and yet.”

Jongdae mewls, arching as Chēn does something. He’s not thrusting not really, and Baekhyun knows that’s an advantage for Baekhyun in this little game. 

Fuck him, Baekhyun thinks viciously. More than Baëkhyun, Baekhyun wants to _ destroy _ Chēn, wipe that smug smirk off his face and leave him helpless. 

“Such a dark look, Baekhyunnie,” Chēn mocks, fingers twisting Jongdae’s nipple. “Nothing like how a hero should look.”

Baekhyun quakes with the force of his anger. He pushes Baëkhyun up higher, abandoning his hold on Baëkhyun’s waist in favour of wrapping a hand back around his throat. 

It makes Baëkhyun clench tighter around him, milking his cock in a way that feels almost too good. 

Ignoring Chēn, Baekhyun focuses back to the task at hand. Baëkhyun is practically gagging for it, hands braced on the wall as he scrambles to gain purchase against Baekhyun’s steadily thrusting hips. But he looks too in control, panting with swollen lips as his face scrunches in pleasure. 

It gives Baekhyun an idea. 

He pulls his cock out of Baëkhyun.

Sure enough Baëkhyun’s eyes fly open, face tilting over his shoulder as he looks at Baekhyun in askance, hazy eyes highlighted by his face chain.

“On your knees, face down,” Baekhyun commands. Baëkhyun’s legs tremble but he hastens to obey, kneeling uncaringly on the floor filled with debris. He’s positioned perfectly in front of Chēn. 

Baekhyun makes a show of it when he fucks back into Baëkhyun, Baëkhyun’s moan echoes across the room, loud and needy. Baekhyun thumbs Baëkhyun’s rim, rubbing the excess cum being fucked out. For a brief second he thinks about fucking his fingers into the already stuffed hole but decides he has other uses for his hand. 

“What happened to all that fight?” Baekhyun asks, grabbing the dangling ends of the face chain and ripping it off Baëkhyun’s face before he presses Baëkhyun’s face back to the floor. Baëkhyun barely manages to get his arms under him to avoid being slammed face first into the ground. 

“Oh that’s nice,” Chēn moans, staring hungirly at Baekhyun and how he pumps his hips ruthlessly into Baëkhyun. “I like the look of debauchery on you more than I do on my Baek. I like how it corrupts you, hero.”

Baekhyun snarls, fucking into Baëkhyun harder, until he knows he is bruising his double’s ass with each thrust in. He can feel his climax building and just that crest of pleasure has Baekhyun feeling angrier, hating that he’s enjoying this that he can cum despite the cat and mouse game their doubles have caught them in. 

“Baëkhyun must not satisfy you much if you have to turn to us,” Baekhyun taunts, glaring at Chēn. He fights to keep his voice even, to not give away the sounds of pleasure he’s keeping trapped in the back of his throat. 

Chēn grabs Jongdae’s hips, effortlessly lifting him up, hips pumping up lazily as Jongdae shrieks behind the gag. “Oh sweetheart, he satisfies me plenty. But I love a good challenge, and that’s what you are.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun retorts for lack of anything else to say. Baëkhyun is frantically grinding back on Baekhyun’s cock, making helpless little sounds from where his face is buried in his arms. He can’t reach for his own cock, not unless he wants his face to rub against the floor, too painful even for his painslut of a double. So he’s helpless at Baekhyun’s mercy. 

“Dae’s going to cum soon,” Chēn moans, the first sound of pleasure Baekhyun’s heard from him thus far. He sounds entirely too erotic, breathing heavily as he fucks into Jongdae at a faster pace. ‘If he cums, I’ll cum too. Better hurry up, Baekhyunnie. Make my love cum.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes in frustration but already his hips are picking up their pace. He changes the angle, lifting Baëkhyun’s hips until they’re canted higher, forcing Baëkhyun up higher on his knees. 

Baëkhyun’s scream of pleasure is all Baekhyun needs to know where to aim. Baëkhyun’s flutter around him wildly, his voice only getting higher and higher with the pleasure overwhelming him. 

“You’re going to cum on my cock, aren’t you?” Baekhyun asks leaning over Baëkhyun’s back. 

Baëkhyun doesn’t answer him, not until Baekhyun grabs his rattail, yanking Baëkhyun’s head to the side. 

He’s treated to the sight of a tear bubbling out of Baëkhyun’s eye, the dazed blue struggling to maintain eye contact with Baekhyun before it flutters closed. 

“Answer me, Baëkhyun,” Baekhyun demands, lips over Baëkhyun’s heavily pierced ears. He sucks the lobe into his mouth, aware of how much tighter Baëkhyun’s gotten. 

“Y-yes,” Baëkhyun gasps, squirming with pleasure. 

“You’re not going to cum without permission, are you?” Baekhyun coos darkly, letting one slender hand trail down Baëkhyun’s front, teasingly rubbing over Baëkhyun’s pelvis, just shy of where his cock bobs, untouched. 

“Please!” Baëkhyun begs, all too easily. It makes something burn in his gut, unsatisfied.

He instinctively looks up and sees Chēn’s knowing smirk. 

Biting his bottom lip between his teeth, Baekhyun grabs Baëkhyun’s cock. It’s familiar in his hand in a way Baekhyun doesn’t want to think about right now. 

He pumps furiously, watching as Chēn mimics the same on Jongdae, Jongdae’s voice pitch higher, matching the melody Baëkhyun sings.

Baekhyun isn’t sure who cums first, entirely distracted by how Baëkhyun freezes, clenching down hard on Baekhyun as he cums, warmth coating Baekhyun’s hand. It makes Baekhyun grit his teeth against an instinctive moan, pumping his hips through the tight channel Baëkhyun’s ass creates. 

Something calls to him to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is Jongdae limp in Chēn’s hold, cum splattered all over his stomach. Immediately after, he catches Chēn’s eyes. 

“Cum for me, Baekhyunnie,” Chēn commands. 

Baekhyun can’t stop his moan, bending over Baëkhyun’s back as he loses control. He cums hard, hips fucking in deep as he spills inside Baëkhyun and adds to the mess of cum inside his double. The thought has him cumming harder, fucking in small circles helplessly as his balls empty themselves. 

Baekhyun pants through the aftermath of the orgasm, staring uncomprehendingly at Baëkhyun’s heaving back. He pulls out of Baëkhyun on instinct, stumbling backwards until he falls on his ass. 

He gets a good look at Baëkhyun, sees the bruises decorating the beautifully tanned skin, the remnants of broken jewelry scattered around him. His long hair has come out of his braid, framing his broad shoulders as he lays on the floor, legs spread showing leaking cum spilling from his swollen hole. 

Baekhyun feels awful because right now the only thing he can think of is how satisfied he is, how he’s rendered Baëkhyun to this. 

“You did well Baekhyun,” Chēn praises. Helplessly, Baekhyun looks up as Chēn pulls himself out of Jongdae, cradling Jongdae in his arms as he walks down the dias. 

“Baëkhyunnie, can you walk?”

Baëkhyun groans and Baekhyun flinches. He’d thought his double had passed out. 

Baëkhyun laughs, a terribly feeble and mean sound as he rolls to his back, chest heaving with pants, staring up at Chēn through his lashes. “I don’t know, love. Wow, I fuck really well.”

Chēn laughs, nudging Baëkhyun with the toe of his shoe. “Come on, let’s get you settled. You wanted to play with Jongdae too didn’t you?”

That gets Baekhyun snapping back to himself. He leaps to his feet. “What the fuck do you mean? Give Jongdae back to me! You said you would if I made your Baekhyun cry!”

Chēn arches an eyebrow, the chain connecting from his eyebrow to his lip swaying at the movement. “And you believed me, hero?”

Baekhyun feels incredibly stupid for a whole moment before he realizes he has to take action. Light gathers in his feet and he leaps towards Chēn and Jongdae’s unconscious body.

Another body slams into him. Baekhyun screams in rage as Baëkhyun straddles him, smirking down at him as the manacles before swing in his hands. Baekhyun struggles violently but it’s no use, Baëkhyun gets one around Baekhyun’s wrist before he can think to gather his power, muting it instantly.

“No!” Baekhyun yells, heart in his throat as Baëkhyun manages to clasp the other one on Baekhyun’s wrist. “Stop!”

Baëkhyun laughs, shaking his head. “Why would we stop when we’re having so much _ fun _, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun kicks out, feeling as helpless as a newborn kitten when Baëkhyun leans down, kissing him violently, the taste of cum and blood heavy in his mouth. 

Chēn whistles and Baëkhyun breaks off the kiss, grinning darkly. 

“You can probably already tell,” Baëkhyun purrs, “but Chēnnie is itching to have a go at you. So why don’t you indulge him, love? I’ll keep your Jongdae warm in the meantime.”

Baekhyun can’t say anything, muted by despair and anger as Baëkhyun pulls him up to his feet before he gets a shoulder in Baekhyun’s gut, throwing him over his shoulder. 

Baekhyun stares down at the ground, gasping through the painful jostle. He fiercely lets himself believe that the churning in his stomach is from that pain, humiliation and rage, rather than from excitement. 

_

{End.}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for HunnieDae for encouraging me as always. -throws inhalers at you to keep you tethered to this plane, where x-exo lives-


End file.
